


Grammatical Murder

by KittyKaulitz



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Language, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, british au, perverted teacher, silly fic, will update this as i go along - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKaulitz/pseuds/KittyKaulitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Aoba's first day as a Year 12 in a relatively average British college. With only one friend and his brother, he decides to take on one of the only subjects he was good at; English Language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Room N7

Aoba checked his timetable for the fourth time in a row, sucking in air through his teeth nervously. It was his first day at college; more importantly, his first day in a building full of new people, new rooms, and a new near-cryptic naming system.  
“N7? What kind of room number is that?” Koujaku grumbled next to him, glaring at the door like it was the door’s fault.

The only friend Aoba had from his previous school was Koujaku, and frankly, he was incredibly glad to have him there right now. Most of the students had peeled off and separated from the secondary school there – in fact, many of them had gone to completely different areas of the country to study and pursue their dreams. But Aoba didn’t have the time, energy, or money to bother with that, so instead he’d followed in his brother’s footsteps and simply quietly gone up to the college associated with the school.

Sei had skipped a year when he was younger, due to being almost irritatingly talented. Despite being twins, Sei had excelled academically, while Aoba had… less than excelled. Still, it was no worry, since Aoba had just about scraped passes on everything. Sei had gone on to do all the art courses available, but Aoba had decided to take the more English-oriented courses.

In fact, the lesson he was about to go to was English Language. Stuffing the timetable back in his hoodie pocket, Aoba tapped anxiously on his thigh, waiting for the teacher inside the classroom to open the door.  
A small number of people had collected outside the classroom by now; a purple-haired tan boy who must be far too warm in his leather jacket, a bored-looking blonde guy wearing lots of layered clothes (was he wearing pyjamas underneath his normal clothes?), and a white-haired boy who was so openly excited he was practically vibrating.  
At least the class isn’t too big, Aoba reasoned to himself, wondering if this was everyone and if any girls were going to turn up.

After what seemed an eternity, the teacher appeared at the door and flung it wide open.  
“Welcome, come in, come in!” She chirruped, quickly making her way to the front. She was brown-haired and rather short, wearing an itchy-looking lavender jumper and paste yellow glasses. “Don’t sit down yet!”  
Great. A seating plan.  
Everyone shuffled awkwardly to the side of the room, waiting for their place to be read out. The tables were arranged in a sort of rectangular half-circle facing the teacher’s desk, a large whiteboard hanging on the wall and a projector tucked away into the ceiling. The common setup.

“Okay! First, here, we’ve got Koujaku!” She beamed, pointing to the leftmost seat. “And right next to him, Mizuki!”  
Aoba and Koujaku shot a look of mild panic at each other over being separated, but didn’t say anything. The tan man went and sat down quickly, grinning at Koujaku and slipping his bag onto the floor in one motion. Aoba felt a lump rise in his throat, nervous about not being by his only friend left.  
“And next, Noiz!”  
The blonde guy heaved himself up from leaning on the wall, and slowly paced over to his seat. Now Aoba was close to him, he could see that he had an immense number of piercings, both on his face and on his ears. Aoba winced, subconsciously touching his own ear at the thought of having that much metal in it. The blonde flopped into his seat and sighed, stretching right back.  
“Alright, now, Aoba!”  
Aoba froze up a little upon hearing his name, but quickly took his place, hurriedly sitting down and trying to make eye contact with Koujaku, who was staring down at the table.  
“And just on the end here, Clear!”  
The white haired man practically skipped to his place, beaming widely at Aoba but not saying anything, rifling through his bag and getting out a glasses case and an assortment of pens.

“So we’re all in place now!” She continued happily, going up to the whiteboard and picking up a well-used pen. “I want us all to feel comfortable here, so you all can call me Yoshie!”  
Aoba felt slightly more comfortable at the fact this was going to be on a first name basis, but he failed to shift the heavy feeling in his gut. His secondary school experience hadn’t been the best to say the least, so being next to strangers was not a feeling he liked.  
Yoshie wrote her name in big, clear, curly handwriting on the board. She turned back around to face the class and smiled, setting the pen down on the desk.  
“Now, I’d really like it if we could all go around the class and tell everyone something about ourselves! Go on, you first, Koujaku.” Yoshie said cheerfully, clasping her hands together and looking at Koujaku expectantly. Koujaku awkwardly cleared his throat and looked up.

“I’m Koujaku, and I do kendo in my spare time.” He managed to avoid stuttering, and smiled proudly, sitting up straight in his chair. Yoshie smiled and nodded, looking at Mizuki, silently prompting him to go next.

“Hi, I’m Mizuki, and I like graphic art.” He said smoothly and confidently. It was clear to Aoba that Mizuki was very self-assured.

“I’m Noiz. I like rabbits and crisps.” The blonde yawned, tucking his arms behind his head. Aoba found that his attitude irritated him a little, but pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

Aoba nervously looked around before sitting up a little, raising his head and smiling.  
“I’m Aoba, and I like my dog Ren.” Was the first thing that flew out of his mouth, and immediately he felt stupid. He blushed a little and sunk into his chair, embarrassed at what he said, but Yoshie looked pleased.  
“You have a dog too? My dog is called Clara, and she’s such a sweetie!” Yoshie bubbled, before putting herself back on track. “Anyway, go on, Clear!”

The white haired boy sat straight up and beamed, looking at everyone excitedly.  
“Hello! I’m Clear, and I like singing and jellyfish!” He said quickly, brushing some of his thick hair out of his eyes. “It’s really nice to be here!”

Yoshie clapped her hands together, smiling happily again.  
“Now we all know each other, I think it’d be really nice to start our term off with something nice and simple, just to ease us in! I want you to analyse this page from a newspaper, and note down what makes it eye-catching or exciting to look at at a glance!”  
Yoshie took a stack of random pages, and started handing them out around the tables. Aoba picked his up; this clearly was not a newspaper, but rather a page from a gossip magazine. Glancing around the class, he could see that every single page handed out was from a gossip magazine, and sighed a little. He already had a good idea of what this class was going to be like.  
Aoba looked nervously to the sides of him. Noiz appeared to not be paying any attention at all, and was instead browsing something on his phone under the table; but Clear had put some thick, yellow, boxy glasses. In a weird way, they actually suited him.  
Seeing an opportunity to make friends, Aoba cleared his throat quietly and sat up a little.  
“Hey, Clear.” He started, and Clear looked up with a smile, raising his pen off the page for a second. “I like your glasses.”  
Clear took a second to process the compliment, then grinned excitedly, his cheeks flushing a little in happiness.  
“Thank you! I need them to read!” He bubbled, and Aoba sighed quietly again, but with a smile this time. Somehow, despite it all, he knew this year was going to be good already.


	2. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible trigger for Virus being a very creepy teacher.

It was 9am on a Tuesday. Aoba was struggling to stay awake, even though it was a free period for him; he sunk slowly lower into one of the common room sofas, his eyes blurring a little as he fought to stay conscious. The next thing on his timetable was Chemistry, if he remembered correctly; one of the only other subjects he could actually do. Science and English, those were his strengths.  
Aoba smiled in a sort of daze, weakly proud of himself for doing well on his Science GCSE. His vision started to blacken a little as he nearly fell asleep, but then…

 

“Good morning.” A calm, mature male voice said. Aoba struggled to open one eye, and saw a tall, slender, blonde man in a suit before him. As his eyes focused, Aoba realised he must be one of the teachers; he was carrying a briefcase in one hand and a coffee in the other. The man gently propped his glasses up with the hand holding the cardboard coffee cup, and he smiled.  
“Falling asleep already? You could probably do with some coffee, too.” The man chuckled a little, and Aoba propped himself up into a more upright position, wondering why this teacher was talking to him.  
“You’re Aoba Seragaki, correct?” He continued. Aoba nodded, struggling to get his thoughts together in his tired mind.  
“Ah! I’m your Chemistry teacher. I believe my friend and colleague, Trip, will be your Physics teacher. Now, usually I make students refer to me by my second name… But as a special treat, you can call me Virus.” Something about the man’s tone made Aoba uncomfortable, but he nodded slowly, mumbling a thank you.  
“Not a morning person, are you? If you ever want some coffee picking up for you, just say the word to me or my colleague and we can pick you up some on our way here.” Virus continued, smiling serenely. Aoba nodded slowly again, unsure of how to feel, and mumbled another thank you.  
“Anyway, I best be off. See you in half an hour, Aoba.” With one final smile, Virus turned and walked off towards the science buildings. Aoba rubbed his temples and watched him leave, a slightly uncomfortable feeling still lingering in his chest; at least he was definitely awake now.

 

Finally, a familiar voice called out to him.  
“Aoba!”  
Aoba turned his head a little and saw Sei walking quickly over, carrying a huge folder full of other smaller folders, and scraps of paper. He let out a small sigh of relief as Sei sat down next to him, a little flushed faced and red looking.  
“Why are you so red?” Aoba asked, as Sei adjusted his hat and smoothed out his skirt.  
“Oh, I just ran over here thinking I was late to my art class, but then I realised my watch is 2 hours slow.” Sei laughed, causing Aoba to mockingly roll his eyes and laugh too. However, a moment later, the uncomfortable feeling returned.  
“Hey… You know Virus? The Chemistry teacher? Is it just me, or is he really creepy?” Aoba shuddered, looking back at the place where he’d disappeared off to. Sei frowned and shifted uncomfortably.  
“Yeah, he is… I really hoped you wouldn’t get put with him. He told me he wished I was a woman, once.” Sei muttered, hugging the folder to his chest.

 

The twins sat there for a moment staring at the doorway, before Sei decided to lighten the mood.  
“How have you been getting on, anyway? How was yesterday?” Sei quizzed, settling back into the sofa a bit. Aoba laughed a little at the memories.  
“Well, I think I made friends with this white haired guy called Clear. He’s a bit weird, but actually really nice.” Aoba smiled as he talked, remembering listening to Clear talk about the one time he went to Wales and there were loads of big brown jellyfish in the sea.  
“That’s good!” Sei giggled, shifting his fringe out of his eyes, quietly prompting Aoba to continue.  
“Also, there’s this really laid back kid called Noiz who sits next to me, and he just looked at Facebook and ate crisps from his bag the entire time… I don’t think he made a single note.” Aoba laughed a little, wondering how the hell Noiz even got into college. Sei frowned a little.  
“He better get his act together soon, or he’ll fall behind…” He mused. Suddenly, a voice called Sei from behind; some of the other art kids were waving him over. Sei stood up with a smile, picking his folder up and turning around.

“I had better go over to them. Have a nice day!” He said happily, before quickly walking over to his art friends. Aoba was about to take a nap, before he felt someone flop down on the sofa beside him.

 

“Mizuki?” Aoba both questioned and greeted. Mizuki hadn’t actually spoken to him before now, so he was wondering why he was here.  
“Your sister is hot.” Mizuki grinned, getting straight to the point. Aoba paused, and then laughed, causing a confused reaction from Mizuki.  
“That’s my brother. He’s called Sei.” He grinned, watching Mizuki briefly look alarmed.  
“So… He’s a guy…” Mizuki muttered to himself, glancing back at Sei, and then Aoba. Surprisingly, he then grinned.  
“Screw it. He’s close enough.” He laughed with a wink, before getting up and walking over the room towards Sei’s direction. Aoba just sat and blinked, this being the first time that had happened.  
“Well, good luck…” Aoba mumbled quietly, raising his eyebrows a little and watching Mizuki approach Sei with his usual confidence. Even Koujaku was subtler than that.

 

Aoba checked his watch and groaned. 15 minutes until Chemistry, which he was now slightly dreading. Maybe Trip was slightly nicer… He sure hoped so. Swallowing, he got up and started to walk over to the Science blocks.  
It was going to be a very long lesson indeed.


	3. Whistle

Aoba stared at the clock intently, tapping his pen against the table impatiently. Only a minute remained until the end of Wednesday’s Chemistry lesson; only a minute until lunch, and only a minute until he could get out of Virus’ tedious lesson.  
While he’d never particularly enjoyed Chemistry (in fact, he’d only taken it because it was a guaranteed pass), this lesson was definitely the most boring out of the ones he’d taken. Well, boring when it wasn’t making him downright uncomfortable. Virus always prompted Aoba to speak in lessons and answer questions, even when he didn’t know the answer.

 

Finally, it hit 12:25, and the class immediately started to pack up their things. Aoba had already put everything away, and rushing to get out of the classroom, he almost tripped over himself pushing his chair out of the way and slinging his bag onto his back.  
However, just as he started to leave…  
“Aoba, a word?”  
Goddammit.  
Aoba halted and rolled his eyes, sighing internally as he turned around to face Virus, who was neatening a stack of papers on his desk. Virus propped his glasses up with his finger and smiled, not getting up from his seat.  
“You didn’t answer much this lesson. You know, the class would love to hear more of your voice.” He continued, smiling all the while. Aoba felt a frown fall onto his face, and crossed his arms.  
“We’ve only just started learning this material! You can’t expect me to know all the answers.” Aoba retorted, deciding to speak his thoughts, and anticipating a reprimand in return. Instead, Virus went a little quiet and appeared to think for a few seconds, before smiling again.  
“Ah, that’s true. How about we have a study lunch together? You know, just catch up on some material, give you a head start.” Virus stood up this time, rolling his shoulders a little and cracking his wrist.  
Aoba frowned again, and was going to turn around and leave without another word, but felt a presence behind him.

 

“Leave the boy alone, Virus.”  
Seeing Virus go pale, Aoba turned around to see who his saviour was, and found himself getting intimidated too.  
In front of him stood a gigantic, muscly, imposing man. He had long, dark dreadlocks, and piercing blue eyes that stood out against his dark skin tone. Aoba swallowed nervously, and finding himself unable to move, watched as the man stepped around him and closer to Virus.  
It was obvious that the man was a PE teacher; he wore the department’s knee-length navy shorts, a white t-shirt, and had a navy jacket slung over his shoulder. A whistle hung around his neck, indicating he’d just finished teaching a lesson.

“Ah! Mink! What are you doing here?” Virus collected himself and smiled at Mink, having to bend his neck upwards to make eye contact with him.  
“I was just looking for someone.” Mink replied coldly, shooting Virus a dangerous glance. Virus quietly sat back down and continued to scribble something on a piece of paper. Satisfied, Mink turned back around to face Aoba, who was even paler than Virus at this point.  
“Come on, Seragaki.” He said this in a slightly calmer, but still firm and commanding, tone. Quickly obliging, Aoba followed meekly, wincing a little as the sunlight hit them outside the science building.

 

They continued to walk in silence for a few seconds, before Mink started to speak again.  
“Did Trip give you any trouble?” Was all he asked looking down at Aoba, who shook his head.  
“No, he didn’t, sir. He offered me some biscuits, but didn’t say much all lesson at all.” Aoba honestly replied, struggling to look at Mink because of the sun glaring in the sky. Mink nodded, then looked away.  
“Go to lunch.” He commanded, and Aoba again did as he asked, almost scampering off to go find Koujaku.

 

A few minutes later, he had made his way into the common room. A friendly, quiet, and slightly outdated place full of old plush sofas, wooden chairs, and tables crammed into tight spaces. Scanning his eyes across the room, he saw Koujaku sitting at a table talking to Mizuki, who then waved him over. Smiling a little, Aoba collapsed into one of the wooden chairs around it, and hung his bag on the back of it.  
“Tough lesson?” Koujaku quizzed, and Aoba groaned in response, retrieving an energy drink from his bag.  
“You have no idea.” He muttered in response, washing down his pills with the almost sickeningly sweet drink. “Virus was a creep again.”  
Koujaku sucked air in through his teeth and frowned sympathetically, eating from a packet of small chocolate buttons.  
Mizuki, however, leaned forwards and leant his head on his fist.  
“Did Mink talk to you at all?” He asked, stirring his tea with a wooden stick.  
“He did, actually- wait, how do you know that?” Aoba suddenly frowned, a little concerned. Mizuki grinned sheepishly.  
“Well, uh… I saw Virus creeping on you yesterday, and I was worried, so…” Mizuki started, and Aoba smiled a little, secretly glad that someone was looking out for him.  
“So you told the strongest teacher you could find?” Koujaku laughed a little, mouth full of chocolate. Mizuki laughed in response, scratching his neck.  
“Sort of. Mink’s my sports teacher.” He shrugged, taking a sip of his tea from the flimsy polystyrene cup. Aoba nodded a thanks, waiting for his medicine to kick in.

 

They sat in silence for a bit, each of them focusing on something different. Koujaku was snapchatting some random girl again, and Aoba tried not to laugh as he watched Noiz struggle to use the common room kettle.  
However, Mizuki was concentrating on someone intently. Koujaku, having looked up from his phone, followed his line of sight, trying to find the point of interest.  
He was surprised when he saw that Mizuki was staring at Sei, to say the least.  
“Ey, Mizuki?” Koujaku questioned, figuring he didn’t need to say any more than that. Mizuki simply grinned in response, sitting up straight and stretching.  
“He’s got a crush on my brother.” Aoba muttered disdainfully, getting out his phone to check Facebook, before remembering that it was blocked on the college wifi and sighing.  
“I didn’t know you were gay.” Koujaku raised his eyebrows in surprise, and then lowered one when Mizuki laughed.  
“I’m not! See you guys later.” Mizuki got up with a huge grin on his face, grabbing his bag as he walked over to the art kids. Koujaku shrugged, and leaned back to throw the empty bag of chocolate into the bin.

Aoba continued watching Noiz, who was still over by the kettle; however, he was now teaching a girl how to use the microwave. He knows how to use a microwave but not a kettle…  
The days felt longer and longer as they went by, but to Aoba, that didn’t seem like a bad thing.


	4. Sob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Vomit

Aoba stirred from his sleep gently, half-hearing a seemingly distant noise. 3am… Why would there be noises in the house at 3am on a Thursday?  
Opening his eyes fully, he now realised it was sobbing he was hearing. Gentle, soft, sobbing. With a frown, he sat up in bed, trying to locate the source of the noise. Pressing his ear to the wall, it confirmed his fear; Sei was crying.  
Grumbling quietly to himself about the last time this happened Sei was just crying at dog videos, Aoba grabbed his dressing gown and slipped it over his pyjamas, making his way out into the dark house.

Gently tapping on Sei’s bedroom door, Aoba stepped back a little and waited for confirmation that he could come in… But was met only with silence. Clearing his throat, he knocked again.  
“Come in.” The words seemed almost choked out, and very different from the usual dog video sobs.  
Quietly twisting the door handle, Aoba cracked the door open, and waited for his eyes to adjust to the phone-screen-lit room.

 

What he saw made his heart feel cold.

 

Sei was sat up in bed, hunched over his knees, bedsheet discarded on the other end of the mattress. His body was shaking, and his phone was just left at his side, turned on but not being looked at. His sobbing took on a bitter, hurt tone, and Sei looked up at Aoba, those huge liquid eyes fixing themselves on his face, tears overflowing out of them and down his face.  
Aoba felt the sight hit him like a dull, uneasy thud on his chest, and he shut the door calmly, ignoring his hands starting to shake as he sat on the edge of Sei’s bed.  
“What happened?” Was all he managed to say, placing a hand on Sei’s knee.  
Sei opened his mouth, but then stopped, finding himself unable to speak. Instead, he simply passed Aoba the mobile phone, breaking eye contact and staring down at his knees again.

As Aoba scrolled through the messages, he felt anger rise within him, his hands continuing to shake more and more. Horrible, disgusting words had been flung at Sei; the more he scrolled, the more repulsed he felt. Ryuuhou, he had…  
“He dumped me.” Sei finally managed to whisper, his voice cracking in the middle of the sentence, still failing to make eye contact with his brother.

Aoba almost felt betrayed. He’d trusted Ryuuhou to treat Sei right; although he did strike Aoba as a little odd, Sei had constantly sung his praises. A Year 13 in his graphic art class, Sei had immediately taken to him, sitting with him in free periods and meeting up outside of school to do work together. Eventually, they’d begun dating, and they’d made a wonderful couple… Until now, apparently. Swallowing, Aoba looked up at Sei. His crying was heartbreaking, and the anger cut through Aoba like a hot knife.

 

How dare anyone tell his brother, his best friend, that he’s worthless. How dare he.

 

Reminding himself that this wasn’t his breakup and anger probably wasn’t the best reaction right now, he suppressed his emotions and patted around the desk for a box of tissues. Handing one to Sei, Aoba set the phone down again, and watched Sei wipe up his tears as they flowed freely.  
“Is there anything I can do?” Aoba asked quietly, but it was then that he noticed Sei was starting to breathe quickly, his chest sinking in and out erratically. “Sei? Sei, where’s your inhaler?”  
Jumping off the bed and squinting in the darkness as he rifled through the desk drawers, cursing the fact the room was so black, he scampered to retrieve the small blue inhaler. Eventually finding it, he quickly passed it to Sei, who was now coughing and sputtering.  
Attempting to steady his breathing a little, Sei drew in a breath of the inhaler, and Aoba wondered if he should get a bin for Sei to vomit in, just in case.  
A few long seconds passed, and Sei’s breathing steadied, his breaths now heavy and laborious. Aoba moved out of the way and prepared to prop Sei up as he eased himself off the bed, pushing some of his thick black hair out of his face, and he staggered to the doorway.

“I think… I think I’m going to be sick.” Sei whispered, and Aoba followed close behind as he practically fell across the hallway into the bathroom, then collapsing into a kneeling position on the floor in front of the toilet.  
“Should I get granny?” Aoba questioned, and quickly scampered across the landing to inform Tae of what was going on once he was met with a nod.

 

“Granny, Sei is-“ was all Aoba managed to get out before he realised Tae was already out of bed and at the door.  
“I know, I heard.” Tae said firmly, but her frown contradicted the calmness of her words. Aoba heard the stomach-churning noises of vomiting coming from the bathroom, and winced a little, stepping to the side to let Tae past.

Standing at the doorway to the bathroom and wondering if he should do something, Aoba watched as Tae rubbed Sei’s back and murmured comforting words as he cried into the toilet, the room smelling uncomfortably sweet.  
“You don’t have to go in tomorrow. I’ll ring college.” She said softly, and then proceeded to look up at Aoba. “You neither.”  
“Thank you, granny.” Aoba felt genuinely grateful, but he took on his silent responsibility – caring for Sei, and helping him through the day tomorrow. However, he was more than happy to do this. Sei had cared for him so many times in the past, after all.

“Now, stop standing around, and get some water.” Her face returned to the usual hardness, and Aoba went downstairs to get a glass without any protest.  
He’d need to find some really good dog videos this time.


End file.
